


Glitter & Gold

by AlexanderPeterson



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Civilian!Ryan, Coming Untouched, Dom!Gavin, Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Golden Boy!Gavin, Implied Drug Use, Knife Kink, Light Masochism, M/M, Mild knife play, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Topping from the Bottom, alcohol use, fear kink, mild blood play, slight dub-con, sub!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderPeterson/pseuds/AlexanderPeterson
Summary: One night out and Ryan finds himself in a whole new world of trouble.But that might not be a bad thing...*originally a prompt fill but it got out of hand and here we are*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Original line prompt: "I find that people generally pay more attention to what I have to say when they're tied up."
> 
> I promised myself I wouldn't start another long project while I was working on 'Child of the Forest' but here we are.
> 
> Mind the tags, and please enjoy!
> 
> *Song mentioned is "Glitter and Gold" by Barns Courtney

Ryan usually hated bars. He wasn't much of a drinker so he didn't see the point in going out, but it was Trevor's birthday and there was no way in hell his best friend was going to let him stay in for the evening. While Ryan stretched out in a booth, nursing a beer and watching the dance floor, Trevor was busy chatting up a pretty blonde. He caught himself staring, more than once, at the woman and her companion. Both looked a little out of place, over dressed for a bar like this. But that was what had drawn Trevor in, and by the look of it, he was already smitten. Ryan turned his attention to the rest of the bar again saw a few other people who didn't quite fit in, he figured they were all there together. In a booth a little ways away, another trio caught his full attention. The man in the middle was wearing a crisp white button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing off heavily inked skin, and had an arm slung over the shoulders of a younger man with unruly hair wearing a blazer. He watched the tattooed man lean in to the younger's ear and he didn't know if he was laughing because of what he'd said or from the scratch of stubble against his neck.

But it was the third in their group, sitting on the other side of the man with the tattoos, that really caught his eye. Each finger was adorned with gold rings, in fact, he was _covered_ in gold. From his rings, to the thin chains around his neck, his earing, and even his Converse even looked like they had been painted gold. There was a pair of sunglasses perched on top of his head despite the late hour, he was wearing a loose, open button down over a tight tank top and an even tighter pair jeans that, even from a distance, looked painted on. He almost looked bored, only occasionally looking up from his phone to say something to his companions or take a drink of a bright cocktail.

Ryan was jolted from his staring when Trevor plopped back down in the booth next to him, the two girls he'd been talking to sitting down on his other side.

“Having a good night?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Great night!” Trevor laughed. “Ryan, this is Barb and Lindsay.” He pointed at the blonde and the redhead in turn and they both reached over the table and smiled as they shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you.” Ryan smiled politely and did his best not to glare at Trevor. This wasn't the first time he'd tried to set him up at a bar, and it likely wouldn't be the last. By the looks of it, Trevor had his heart set on Barb and had brought Lindsay along for him. He couldn't deny that she was gorgeous- exactly his type in fact- but the thought of a one night stand with _anyone_ , no matter how pretty they were, always left a sour taste in his mouth. Not that he hadn't done it before, he just _preferred_ not to. He chanced a glance back at the other table and swallowed, a chill running down his spine. All three men were openly staring at their table now, the man in the middle leaning on the table and watching intently while the ginger on his left whispered to him and the boy draped in gold had put away his phone. Even though he was leaning back now, with his long legs stretched out and crossed at the ankle, Ryan could tell he was ready to move at any moment. A tattooed hand cupped the back of his neck and pulled him in closer to talk in his ear and Ryan felt their eyes turn to him.

“Yo! Rye-bread! You with me buddy?” Trevor snapped his fingers in front of Ryan's face and he jumped. “You good?”

“Yeah just. We're being watched.” He motioned as discreetly as he could at the other table, but Barb still saw, turning to see who he was pointing at. When she noticed the other table she smiled widely and waved. “You know them?”

“Yeah! Hey Freebird! C'mere!” She called across the bar. “Bring them with you!” The boy in gold jumped to his feet in an instant and tugged at the ginger's hand while he stubbornly stayed put, and the tattooed man strolled over with his hands in his pockets.

“Who are your new friends?” He grinned.

“Hey Geoff! This is Trevor and, Ryan, was it?” Ryan nodded and he and Trevor both shook hands with Geoff.

“Mind if I sit?”

“Not at all.” Geoff gave him a pat on the shoulder and took a seat next to Lindsay as the other two from his table arrived.

“Oh you got him up!” Lindsay laughed as the ginger shot her a glare. There was no heat behind it though, just the fondness that came from years of friendship and he smiled when he told her to fuck off before sitting on Geoff's other side. Barb practically stood on the bench as she leaned over the table to hug the other one, kissing him soundly on both cheeks.

“Hey Gavvy!”

“Hiya Barb.” He returned the cheek kisses with a dazzling smile. “Didn't know you girls were coming out tonight.” His accent made Ryan's heart skip a beat.

“Oh we had some business in town and thought we would swing by. We just got in a little bit ago and Trevor here was sweet enough to buy us some drinks or we would have found you sooner.” Barb threw an arm around Trevor's shoulders and patted his chest with her other hand. Ryan couldn't help but laugh when his friend blushed and ducked his head a little.

“And who's this?” A ring clad hand landed on Ryan's shoulder and sharp eyes looked him up and down slowly.

“Ryan. Haywood.” Ryan's tongue almost tripped over his own name.

“Gavin Free.” Gavin shook his hand with more strength than he anticipated and leaned in to kiss his cheeks the same way he'd done with Barb, before sliding into the booth next to him. “So _Mr. Haywood_.” Ryan had to stop himself from shivering when Gavin put a hand on his knee under the table. “Don't think I've ever seen you 'round here before.”

“Ryan doesn't get out much.” Trevor snickered and Ryan elbowed him in the side.

“Well that's a right shame innit?” Gavin's tongue darted out to wet his lips a little and he smirked when Ryan fumbled for his beer.

“Work keeps me busy.” He half-lied. He usually worked from home so he had plenty of free time, he just preferred a quiet night in with a book or video games.

“You should come out more.” Gavin insisted. “We could have a good time, you and I.”

“Gav.” The ginger under Geoff's arm gave him a warning glare.

“Oh, come off it Michael. I'm just _teasing_.” Gavin's hand roamed a little farther up Ryan's thigh and he choked on his drink. “Lemme see that.” Deft fingers snatched the bottle from his hand and the Brit wrinkled his nose when he read the label. “This is absolute _piss_ Ryan. C'mon love, let's get you something else.” He stood and offered a hand while Geoff watched with an amused smirk.

“Don't have too much fun baby.” He drawled, drumming his inked fingers against Michael's shoulder. Ryan started to stammer out... well, something. An apology maybe? But he wasn't sure. Gavin was the one coming on to _him_ , but if he was dating Geoff, as the pet name and the dark hickey on his throat seemed to imply, Ryan didn't want to step on any toes... But those thoughts were swept away when Trevor nudged him out of the booth and Gavin grabbed his hand, dragging him up to the bar. Ryan almost lost his breath. Under the brighter lights Gavin was _radiant_ , and he was looking him over again with beautiful green eyes that promised mischief.

“So are you and Geoff...” He trailed off, looking at the mark on Gavin's neck. He blinked and reached up to touch it, confused for a moment before he laughed.

“Oh! No. No we're not really together or anything. I live with him and Michael and we fool around from time to time. That doesn't bother you does it?” Gavin leaned against the bar and, in a moment of bravery that he surprised himself with, Ryan slid into place behind him, resting his arms on either side of his.

“Not at all.” He smiled when Gavin blushed and figured he would push his luck. “I bet you look so pretty between them.” He whispered, pressing up against his back.

“Look at you! All bold when you think no one's watching.” Gavin teased, tapping on the bar to get the bartender's attention. “Another one of my usuals for me and a dirty martini for this handsome Gent.” He smiled and Ryan thought he saw something glint on his tooth.

“What's this?” He turned the boy's head to face him and swiped a thumb over his upper lip, pushing it up a bit. Gavin smiled for him, showing off crystals cemented to his canines. “Are those-?”

“Real diamonds? Yeah. I said I was fine with artificial ones but Geoffrey insisted on the real deal. He only gives me the best money can buy.” He explained, straightening his shoulders proudly.

“So is this some kind of... _'Sugar Daddy'_ situation?” Ryan raised an eyebrow.

“A bit of a vulgar term for it, but I suppose so. Not that I can't take care of myself, mind you. I make my own money. Geoff just likes taking care of us.”

“Sounds complicated.” Ryan hummed, resting his chin on Gavin's shoulder.

“Not really. I usually don't even mention it.” Gavin leaned into his touch while they waited for their drinks, but he caught him looking around the bar. Before he could ask what was wrong, the Brit jumped a bit in his arms and pulled out his phone, careful to keep the screen hidden. “Bloody hell.” He muttered. “Ryan, love, wait here a minute for me, yeah?”

“O-Okay?” Gavin ducked out from under his arm.

“Put it on Ramsey's tab for me dear!” He called to the bartender.

“Of course Gav.” She smiled, giving him a thumbs up. He returned the gesture and disappeared into the crowd. Unsure of what to do with himself, Ryan stood and waited, trying to follow Gavin's movements. He lost sight of him for a moment on the dance floor, but spotted him slipping though an open door behind a rather large man, casting a glance around and nodding at someone that Ryan couldn't see before closing the door behind him. A tall woman with shoulder length hair slid out of the crowd to stand next to the door with a finger to her ear. He glanced over at the table he'd left and his heart started racing when he saw Geoff watching the door just as intently, his arm still draped casually over Michael's shoulders. The bartender stole his attention when she slid him their drinks and thanked him when he handed her a five. When he looked back, Gavin was coming back out of the door, handing something off to the woman that was waiting for him and wiping his hands on a rag she had given him. He leaned up to kiss her on the cheek and pushed his way back across the bar, smiling when he reached Ryan again.

“Sorry about the wait.”

“Is everything alright?” Ryan asked, handing his drink over.

“Top. Come on then. Let's head back.” Ryan followed him back to the booth without question, part of him glad to be back with Trevor, even though he was enraptured by whatever Barb was saying.

“All good Gav?” It was Michael who spoke first when they sat back down.

“Taken care of.” Gavin shot him a wink and Geoff smiled.

“Good boy.” Ryan made note of the way Gavin shivered a little. “Martini huh? Good choice. One of my favorites. And Steffie makes a damn good one.”

“I can go get you one if you'd like.” Ryan offered without thinking. Geoff laughed and shook his head.

“Nah. I don't drink anymore. Crazy right? I own three fucking bars in Los Santos and I don't drink.”

“I don't usually.” Ryan took a slow sip of his drink. “The martini was Gavin's suggestion.” Geoff looked to Gavin and there was something about his smirk that made Ryan uneasy.

“Dirty?”

“You know what I like Geoff.” Gavin winked, sipping his own drink.

“You didn't get one for yourself?” Barb raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged.

“Not in the mood tonight. Wanted something sweeter.” He laid his hand on Ryan's thigh again.

 

Conversation flowed surprisingly easily and Ryan found himself returning Gavin's touches without much thought. Barb and Trevor disappeared on the dance floor and soon after, Lindsay jumped up and pulled Michael out of the booth to dance with her.

“Wanna come Ryan?” Gavin went to follow them but before Ryan could get up or answer, Geoff cut in.

“Just a second Gav. I wanna talk with him for a minute.” Ryan stiffened. Geoff looked far too relaxed as Gavin shrugged and joined Michael and Lindsay, sliding between them easily. Ryan couldn't take his eyes away. He was the brightest thing on the dance floor. “He's beautiful, isn't he?”

“Stunning.” He didn't notice Geoff getting up until he took up the spot Gavin had vacated. He jumped when a calloused hand landed on the back of his neck, keeping him in place.

“I would tell you to watch yourself and stay away, but my boy can take care of himself and seems to have taken a shine to you, so I'll let it slide.” Geoff's voice was low in his ear.

“What do you mean?” Ryan swallowed.

“I'm _very_ protective. The last person that tried to put hands on him was lucky to leave with his hands.”

“I'm not- I would never touch him if he didn't want me to. I'd never do that to anyone.”

“And that's why you're still sitting here now. Don't get it twisted. Gav's not the type to settle down.”

“I didn't think he was. I don't expect anything.” Ryan's heart was racing. “I wasn't even going to-”

“Ask him to come home with you?” Geoff finished for him. “I know you weren't. But if Gavin asks you, you won't hurt his feelings feelings will you?”

“I-”

“Don't hurt his feelings Ryan.” Geoff warned.

“I'll do my best.” The hand on the back of his neck lifted and Geoff stood again.

“Good boy.” Ryan felt a chill run down his spine and he shivered the same way Gavin had earlier. There was something about Geoff's voice that commanded attention and obedience, and told that his praise was hard won and rarely given. The woman Ryan had seen by the door with Gavin had approached and raised an eyebrow at him before giving Geoff a questioning look.

“Gavin.” He answered simply.

“Ah. Everything's taken care of here. Jack's out back with your car when ever you're ready to go boss.”

“Any rush?”

“Nah. It's all clear. Take your time.”

“Thanks Jackie.” The woman rolled her eyes.

“Just call me Jack, moron.”

“Listen! It's bad enough your parents named their fucking twins 'Jack' and 'Jacklyn' like a couple of _fucking idiots_. Don't confuse me even more.” Ryan couldn't help his amused snort when Geoff's voice rose and cracked a bit. Seeing him flustered made him seem more human and took away the chill Ryan had felt when he spoke. The pair turned to him, Jack grinning, Geoff looking rather indignant.

“I like this one.”

“Yeah. Gav knows how to pick 'em.” Geoff rubbed his eyes. “Go find him. I'm done with my shovel talk.” He waved Ryan away. He stood slowly and gave the other man a pat on the shoulder.

“I won't do anything to upset him.”

“Oh I know you won't.” There was a hint of a threat in Geoff's voice, but Ryan walked away anyway, pushing his way through the crowd until he caught sight of Gavin and he lost his breath. He was pressed between Michael and Lindsay, one hand on her hip and the other reaching back to hold the back of Michael's neck.

“Mind if I cut in?” He grinned as he tapped Gavin on the shoulder. The Brit slipped out from between the two redheads who came together easily. He took his hand and pulled him in close to his chest, putting one hand on his waist, keeping his hand in the other as the song changed.

“Right proper gentleman aren't you?” Gavin grinned, falling into step with him.

“I try to be. Maybe someday I'll take you out dancing for real.” Gavin's soft smile made Ryan's heart flutter and he decided to ignore what Geoff had said about him not being one to settle down.

“You're too sweet. That would be lovely.” Gavin rested his head against his shoulder as they moved together until the song changed again. They matched each other step for step, hitting each beat in a synchronization that was surprising. Michael cut in seamlessly, handing Lindsay off to Ryan, and while she was just as good a dancer, Ryan still found himself entranced by Gavin. He and Michael were a perfect fit, their years of friendship made amazingly clear by the way they moved. It was flawless, not a single step missed, as if they could each read the other's mind. He caught sight of Geoff off to the side, flanked by Jackie and a man that looked so much like her that Ryan could safely assume it was Jack. Gavin's laugh caught his attention again and he turned in time to see him pulled back into Michael's arms where the ginger kissed him before handing him back over to Ryan and taking Lindsay again.

When the song finished they were nose to nose and out of breath, smiling at each other and laughing.

“You _absolutely_ need to take me out dancing again.” Gavin laughed in his ear as they left the floor and made their way to the bar, where Gavin ordered for them again. Ryan tried to object, saying that a Coke or water would be fine, but another martini was slid across the polished wood for him and he relented.

“You looked great out there. Both of you.” Geoff greeted as he joined them, Michael and Lindsay in tow. “We're going to head home. I think Barb left with your friend, Ryan.” He added. Ryan shrugged and looked around, trying to spot Trevor, not noticing Gavin's hand hovering over his drink. He did however, notice Geoff leaning into Gavin's ear.

“I'll be fine Geoff.” He smiled patting the older man on the chest and kissing his cheek. “I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?”

“Alright. Well, Jeremy's here if you need help with anything.”

“See you tomorrow boi.” Michael knocked their foreheads together affectionately and followed Geoff and Lindsay to the door where the twins were waiting for them. Lindsay waved back over her shoulder one last time and they were gone.

“Wanna have a seat?” Gavin took Ryan's elbow and smiled up at him. And with a smile like that, how could Ryan say no? Gavin led him to a more secluded booth and practically crawled into his lap when they sat down.

“Geoff had an interesting little talk with me.” Ryan hummed, pulling Gavin fully into his lap and putting one hand on his hip under his shirt.

“Yeah?”

“He's awful protective of you isn't he? He told me to be careful of hurting your feelings.”

“Oh love, I don't think you're capable of that.” Gavin laughed. “I've got thicker skin than Geoffrey gives me credit for.” Ryan couldn't tell if it was the alcohol making him bold, or just the man in his lap, but he chanced pressing a kiss on the side of his neck, right over the dark hickey that was already there. His grip tightened on Gavin's hip when he shuddered and he smiled a little before downing the rest of his drink. Gavin perked up a bit when a man in a dark purple suit strolled past their table.

“Jeremy! There you are! Come meet Ryan.” He called. Jeremy turned and Ryan frowned. There was something familiar about him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. This was why he didn't drink. Everything was hazy. He introduced himself and leaned back in the booth, trying to stop his head from spinning. Steffie made her drinks strong. He groaned when his phone buzzed and he shifted Gavin in his lap a little to get it out of his pocket. He blinked to clear his vision as he tried to read the text from Trevor.

 

_Trevor Collins: He's a Fake. Run._

 

Attached was a picture of a star tattoo on the back of someone's shoulder, Barb's probably, judging by the blonde hair at the edge of the photo. Ryan frowned at his phone, trying to pull the information together. It was so hazy... Where had he seen that tattoo before?

Geoff's hand. Lindsay's shoulder... Behind Gavin's ear.

Everything clicked and he stood up quickly, still reaching to steady Gavin when he was knocked from his lap.

“Bloody hell Ryan. You look like you've seen a ghost. You alright?”

“Yes. Yeah, sorry. I just- I need to go.”

“So soon? You feeling alright?” Gavin reached out and put a hand on his arm frowning. “Let me take you home. Or at least to a hotel or something. I don't think you should be driving.” He looked genuinely concerned for one of the most vicious killers in Los Santos.

“I wouldn't- wouldn't want you to go out of your way.” He stumbled a little and two pairs of hands reached out to steady him. “I can get a cab.”

“Don't be silly. It's no trouble. I am partially responsible after all. You did say that you didn't drink much.”

“And trying to get a cab at this hour is going to be hell.” Jeremy added. He was at least half a foot shorter than Ryan, but there was no mistaking how strong he was.

“I don't- you don't have to- I just-” His brain froze up when vertigo hit him and he slumped back down to the booth.

“Calm down Ryan.” Gavin soothed. “I've got you. Just relax. I'll get you set up in a nice hotel, yeah?”

“Y-Yeah...”

“Can you pull a car around Lil' J? And let Geoff know I'll be back in a bit.” Ryan could barely pay attention to what Gavin was saying. His mind was a jumbled mess, but he was trying to hold on to the important bits. Gavin was a member of The Fakes. Which meant that Geoff was _the_ Geoff Ramsey. The Kingpin.”

“Gavin...”

“Shh. You're alright.” Gavin's fingers carded through his hair. “I'll get you taken care of.” There were soft lips against his own, and his whole world narrowed down to that touch. Fear fought arousal and he found himself kissing back despite the danger. Or maybe because of it.

“Got it Gav.” Jeremy had returned.

“Can you stand Ryan?” He nodded and tried, but his legs failed him. “It's alright. We'll help you.” Gavin and Jeremy supported him between them and walked him slowly out of the bar...

 

xoxo

 

Comments, Kudos and Bookmarks are greatly appreciated!

 

Much Love,

Alex

 


	2. Chapter 2

Sometime between getting in the backseat of a car with Gavin climbing in next to him and kissing him again, and reaching their destination, Ryan blacked out.

 

He groaned when he came to and tried to pick his head up. His neck felt stiff and his arms were pinned to his sides.

“You're up.” Gavin's voice reached his ears and Ryan opened his eyes, shutting them immediately because of the light. “Is it too bright for you? I can turn the lights down for you if you'd like.”

“Please...” Ryan's voice came out scratchy and he tried to clear his throat. His mouth was so dry. He could hear Gavin moving around and the smell of smoke filled the room. There was no way this was a hotel. When he opened his eyes again and looked around he was only a little surprised by what he saw. There was a plush bed on one side of the room, and it was messy in an almost artful way with clothes scattered around on the floor and gold jewelry and other trinkets covering almost every other surface. But he didn't see Gavin. He tried to turn but as the feeling came back to his body, he knew something was wrong. He looked down and swallowed hard, finding himself tied to a chair in just his jeans.

“What the fuck is going on.” He rasped.

“Language. Please.” Gavin came back into his view, still looking as flawless as he had in the bar. “I brought you home. You know.” He sighed, straddling Ryan's lap. “I _am_ a bit hurt that you lied to me Ryan.”

“What do you mean?” Ryan's heart raced when Gavin held up his phone in one hand, the other behind his back.

“Could have told me that lovely Trevor figured out who I was and that you didn't want to shag a criminal.” Gavin grinned, showing off the diamonds on his canines. “Not many people would. I understand.”

“Why am I tied up?”

“Had to keep an eye on you right? Besides. I find that people generally pay more attention to what I have to say when they're tied up.” Ryan strained against the ropes, testing their strength. “Don't bother with that. I'm _very_ good at what I do.”

“Let me go and I won't tell anyone I saw you- I swear.” Gavin sighed and tossed Ryan's phone to the side, bringing his other hand out from behind him. Ryan's breath caught in his throat when he saw the butterfly knife in the Brit's hand.

“I know you won't, love.” He twirled the blade around his fingers effortlessly.

“Gavin, please.”

“As lovely as you sound when you beg, Ryan, I'm gonna have to ask you to save it. We haven't even gotten to the good part.” The playful smile that Ryan had come to admire in the bar was replaced with a predatory smirk as Gavin pressed the tip of the knife against the middle of his chest. “Now. I'm going to ask you a few questions and do be honest with me. You didn't know who we were when you met us did you?”

“No.”

“Have you heard of us before? You know what we do?”

“Not really. I-” Ryan clenched his jaw when Gavin pulled the knife down his chest, drawing blood to the surface. “J-Just what I've seen on the news.” He huffed, squirming a bit in his bonds. Gavin took the knife away and nodded.

“I know you'll tell at least one person about meeting me. Maybe even a cop. ' _The Golden Boy caught me!'_ But how many times do you think they've heard it?” The knife barely scraped his skin and Ryan took a deep breath, trying not to shake. “No one believes it anymore. We're legends.” Gavin laughed. “ _Everyone_ claims to have seen us.” He traced shallow, lazy designs into Ryan's chest.

“ _Fuck_ \- Gavin please-” He groaned.

“ _Language._ ” The knife dug in a little deeper and Ryan moaned, his head falling back against the chair. “Oh.” Gavin breathed, leaning back a bit. “Oh that is absolutely _lovely_.” He put his fingertips to the shallow cuts and pressed his hips down against Ryan's. “You like this don't you?”

“N-No.” Ryan forced out between his teeth. Gavin's hips rolled against his, grinding down and drawing out a strained moan.

“Yes you do. Don't lie to me remember? Your so hard Ryan. Did you think I wouldn't notice? I wonder if I could get you off like this.” He mused, grinning. “Would you like that?” Ryan bit his lip and looked up at Gavin. His pupils were blown wide, and he was smiling, fingertips tracing over the cuts he'd made and smearing the blood across his chest. “Or I could just leave you like this.” Ryan's cock throbbed when Gavin ground down again. “Could keep coming back to tease you. See how long I could keep you hard and on edge for me.”

“Don't. Please.” Ryan tried to reach up to grab Gavin's wrist when he started to stand but the ropes held strong. “Don't go.” He panted.

“Who would have guessed that you'd beg so pretty for me.” Gavin leaned in and kissed him slowly, just barely rocking his hips and moaning softly. “Figured you'd be one to take charge. Though I suppose you don't have much of a choice right now, do you?”

“Untie me and I'll show you.”

“I would. But you see. I rather like having you like this. It's like I've tamed a wild dog.” Gavin smiled. “I mean, _look at you_. You're so much bigger than me. Quite a stroke of luck for me that you were too drunk to fight me off back at the bar innit?”

“Yeah and you had a hand in that.”

“Might have.” Gavin's hips didn't stop moving for a second, but the friction was barely there and it was maddening. Ryan tried to lift his hips, but when he did Gavin drew back and pressed his knife to his chest again.

“Gavin-” He groaned, clenching his fists instead.

“Maybe latter I'll let you cum inside me. If you're good and you stick around, that is.” Gavin teased, grinding down harder.

“I will.” Ryan promised breathlessly.

“You'll stick around or you'll be good?”

“Yes- _God_ \- Gavin, both. Anything you want.” Gavin shuddered and pulled him in for another deep kiss.

“I might even ask Geoff if I can keep you.” Soft hands rested on Ryan's chest, blunt nails scraping over his skin. His face burned when Gavin leaned in and started whispering pure _filth_ in his ear. Rambling about how good he was being, how handsome he looked all tied up and needy.

“I'm-”

“Are you close? Goodness Ryan.” Behind the teasing tone in his voice, Gavin was out of breath, and the stutter in his hips gave away his desperation. “I bet you'd fill me up so good.” He moaned.

“Please- please let me. I'm so close Gavin please-” Ryan didn't have time to hate how desperate he sounded. He never begged _anyone_ for _anything,_ but somehow, Gavin already had him wrapped around his finger like one of his, now bloodstained, gold rings.

“Come on Ryan. Cum for me love.” Gavin panted. “You can get off without me touching you, can't you?” Ryan shuddered when the knife was pressed against his shoulder.

“F- Dammit!” His hips jerked up, seeking more friction. “I can't- I need- y-your hand. Your mouth- anything- _please._ Please let me cum.”

“I'm not stopping you.” Gavin breathed in his ear. “Remember, you'll get more if you're good for me. You want to be good for me don't you Ryan?”

“Yes.” Ryan forced out.

“Then cum for me.” For a moment, there was nothing, Ryan could feel himself floating, then Gavin's hips met his again in a long press and grind that had him seeing stars as he choked out a moan and came in his jeans. A hot wave of embarrassment crashed over him as he fell back against the chair. He'd never done that. Not even during makeout sessions in the backseat of his car with his first boyfriends and girlfriends as a teenager. But the embarrassment left when Gavin gasped and went still on top of him, his hips twitching as he found his own release.

“Gavin...”

“Bloody hell.” Gavin panted. “Jesus, I haven't done that in ages.” He smiled and pressed a kiss to the corner of Ryan's mouth that he turned into to try to deepen. He was rewarded with a quiet laugh and the kiss he so badly wanted.

“You're stunning.” Ryan murmured against the Brit's lips when he pulled away a bit. “For the record- you didn't have to tie me up.” He added. Gavin's fingertips trailing down his cheek left a bloody smear.

“Can't take any chances, can I? What if you'd been a member of a rival crew?” He teased back. There was no knock before the bedroom door opened and Michael came in, looking down at his phone.

“Hey Gavvy. Geoff's sending me on a breakfast run. You want anything?” He looked up and raised an eyebrow. “Uhhh. Hey, Ryan, was it? How's it goin'?” His smirk made Ryan's ears burn.

“It's uh. It's going great?”

“Good to hear. So, you two want anything to eat or what?”

“From Leo's?” Gavin asked, not getting out of Ryan's lap. Michael nodded. “The usual for me. Ryan? You want anything love?”

“I uh. Umm...”

“Spit it out dude. I don't got all day.” Michael snapped.

“Some scrambled eggs and bacon?”

“Cool. I'll be back in a bit. Gav, you're a mess. Get cleaned up before Geoff sees you.” He ordered over his shoulder as he left, closing the door behind him.

“Does that... uh, does that happen often?”

“Every so often. He usually knocks if I have company though.” Gavin looked down at his bloody shirt and the wet patches that were starting to show through on the front of their jeans and wrinkled his nose. “We are a mess, aren't we?” He leaned down and tugged at a couple of the knots, letting the ropes fall away from Ryan's arms. “Come on then. I'm sure Geoff has a pair of sweatpants or something you can borrow if you want to throw those in the wash.” Ryan rubbed at his wrists and watched, slack jawed as Gavin stripped down on his way to a door that he assumed went to an ensuite bathroom.

“Are you sure that's-”

“Oh it's _fine_. You can relax.” Gavin smiled. “We're not going to do anything to you. Geoff knows you're here, and once I confirm with him that you are a civilian, he'll probably just want to talk books over coffee.”

“Really? Books?”

“We're just _people_ Ryan.” Gavin scoffed. “Until we're on the street we're just... people. The _Golden Boy_ is a facade. _Mogar._ The _Kingpin._ All of it. In these walls I'm just... Gavin.” He smiled, looking more than a little sad. “We aren't as the news makes us seem.”

“I think you're plenty exciting.” Ryan stood slowly, trying to get the feeling back in his legs. “I mean, we just met last night and I ended up tied to a chair in your bedroom.” He reached out and tucked a hand under Gavin's chin, tilting his face up to look him in the eye. “Kidnapping aside,” he smiled, “I think you're lovely. And I'd like to get to know you better. The real you. Not the one I see on the news.” Gavin's smile brightened.

“Yeah? You gonna stick around?”

“I'd like to. As long as I'm not going to get pulled into any business with The Fakes. Pretty sure I'm not cut out for the life.” He laughed a little nervously, growing more nervous when Gavin just looked him over.

“You never know. You didn't think _I_ was a Fake. Everyone's got a dark side. Now come on. I need to get washed up and so do you. Michael and Geoff like to keep the place clean.”

 

Ryan was almost surprised by how uneventful the shower was. Gavin helped him wash the cuts on his chest and the back of his shoulders, but his hands never wandered. Ryan returned the favor cautiously, still not entirely sure this wasn't a trap. After he got dressed, Gavin left the room to find something for Ryan to wear. He left him with a pair of sweats, a well worn t-shirt and some privacy to get himself dressed. Ryan picked up his phone and grimaced. He had several missed calls and texts from Trevor. Guilt rolled in his stomach as he opened the single voicemail.

“ _Ryan? Ryan holy shit answer your phone. Please. I need to know if you're alright. Barb's asleep in the next room. I'm not going to say anything to her. Jesus fuck dude. This is fucking insane. Just- Just call me when you get this message so I know you're not dead and we'll never speak of this again. Christ... I'm sorry I made you come out. I really hope you're alright..._ ” Ryan sat on the edge of Gavin's bed, staring at his phone and worrying his lower lip between his teeth. He jumped when he heard Michael come back into the... apartment maybe? The shades in Gavin's room were drawn tight.

“Ryan! Food's here man.” Michael popped his head into the room. “Hurry up. We're gonna set up Mario Kart after and we need a fourth player.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Shoot.”

“What the _fuck_ is going on?” Ryan ran a hand back through his hair. “I mean. S _eriously_. What is this?”

“Gavin likes you.” Michael shrugged. “And that's a big deal because Gavin doesn't like _anybody_.”

“So you're not going to like. Kill me over breakfast or anything?” The younger man laughed so hard that he held his sides.

“Fuck no man! Listen. I know you've heard about us on the news, but what do all of our heists have in common?” Ryan shook his head. “We don't fuck with civilians. Don't give us a reason to cave your skull in and we won't. We're cool.” Michael held out a hand and Ryan shook it cautiously.

“And Ramsey's fine with this? Me. Being here. In his _home_.”

“Geoff doesn't give a fuck. Besides. Gav's got him wrapped around his finger. Anything The Golden Boy wants, The Golden Boy gets as far as Geoff's concerned. Now come on. Your food's gonna get cold.” Ryan followed the ginger slowly, his eyes never leaving the gun on his hip. It was unsettling, to say the least. Somehow, even more unsettling was the almost careless was Michael dropped the gun on the table before he sat down between Gavin and Geoff. Ryan took the seat on Gavin's other side, between him and one of the twins.

“No guns at the table.” He muttered behind his mug. Michael rolled his eyes and tucked the pistol back into his belt. “Jack Pattillo. I believe you met my sister last night.” The bearded man shook Ryan's hand and he was surprised by how gentle he was.

“Ryan Haywood.”

“So what do you do for a living Ryan?” Geoff asked. Ryan felt his ears turning red with all eyes on him and he cleared his throat nervously.

“I uh... I'm in programing. And I stream on Twitch from time to time. I know it's a little-”

“That's where I've seen you before!” Jeremy slapped a hand down on the table startling him. “I've seen your Siege streams. You're a fuckin' animal dude.” Ryan grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I don't want to brag-”

“Brag away.”

“Yeah, I'm pretty damn good.”

“We'll have to play together sometime.” Jeremy smiled and when Gavin put a hand on his knee under the table, Ryan felt a strange warmth start to bloom in his chest. And it scared him. He didn't understand how he already felt so close to people he'd just met. Let alone the fact that each of them could probably come up with twenty ways to kill him. He jumped when his phone rang in the pocket of his borrowed sweatpants. He pulled it out without thinking and almost answered when he saw Trevor's contact information.

“You mind if I take this?” He asked nervously. Geoff waved him off and he stood from the table, heading into the living room and accepting the call. “Trevor I-”

“ _Holy fuck Ryan where have you been!? I've been pacing for fucking hours here. I'm pretty sure I've worn a track in my carpet. I was about to go to your place to check on you and-”_

“Treyco. Calm down. I'm alright. Just woke up. I had a bit much to drink last night but I'm fine.” Ryan assured him quietly.

“ _Are you at home?_ ”

“No I'm...” He looked over his shoulder and lowered his voice. “I'm in Ramsey's penthouse.”

“ _You're WHAT!?_ ” Trevor shouted. “ _Holy shit. Can you get to a window? Tell me what you see and I'll- I don't know. I'll call the cops or come get you or something._ ”

“Hey, hey, hey. Calm down. I said I was fine. Don't freak out. It's all good. We're having breakfast.”

“ _You're having breakfast with The Fakes? What in the actual fuck._ ”

“It's fine. Nothing's going to happen. They seem to like me.” Ryan moved closer to the windows and lost his breath. The view was incredible.

“ _What do you mean they like you_?”

“Well Gavin does at least. They're alright I promise. Is Barb still over there?”

“ _Oh fuck. Yeah. She is. I think she's still sleeping. She's not going to like, go praying mantis on me, right?_ ”

“I mean, I can't speak for her, but I'm pretty sure she's not gonna pull your head off and eat you.: He heard Gavin laugh from the table. “Just be chill. I'll check in with you later.”

“ _Dammit Ryan what do I do here!? I mean- I like this woman! She's smart, she's funny, she's beautiful- but she's a part of one of the most notorious gangs in Los Santos-_ ”

“Just talk to her.”

“Ryan come on!” Gavin called. “Your foods getting cold!”

“Treyco, I'll call you back. Everything's going to be fine.”

“ _If I die I'm haunting you._ ”

“Noted.” Ryan laughed, hanging up and going back to the table.

“So did lovely Trevor have a nice night with Barbara?” Gavin snickered.

“So she _did_ go home with him. Good for her.” Geoff laughed.

“Yeah he's uh... He's a little freaked out. He actually tried to uh... He tried to tell me who you all were last night.”

“Gavin told me. And I passed the message on to Barb. He's fine. She's not the type to kiss and kill. That's more Meg's style.”

“Turney's lovely isn't she?” There was an almost dreamy look in Gavin's eyes. “She really knows how to pick her marks.”

“Yeah. Like the time she almost had you cornered at the top of a building, right Gav?”

“I didn't know she was there, Michael!” Gavin defended himself while the table laughed. “She's a quiet one!”

“You're our eyes and ears idiot! How did you not know she was there!?” Ryan chuckled. There was no mistaking the fondness in their voices or in Geoff's eyes as Michael and Gavin bickered. He was still wary, how could he not be when everyone at the table was armed, but he was starting to feel more at ease. It was a strange comfort to be surrounded by people for breakfast. It almost felt like family. But the cold reality of the situation hit him like a ton of bricks. _They_ were a family. And he was just an outsider. A fling for the Golden Boy of the The Fakes. He'd be gone by the end of the day and would likely never see them again. Probably for the best. He wasn't a criminal. Not a thief or a ruthless killer. He would never fit into Gavin's dangerous, luxurious life. He took a long drink of coffee to drown the bitterness that was rising in his throat and noticed Geoff's calm blue eyes on him, almost like he was staring into his soul.

“Something on your mind, Ryan?” He asked, leaning forward a bit. Ryan hadn't even noticed Gavin's hand resting on his arm or the fact that the table had gone quiet.

“No, it's nothing.”

“You're a terrible liar.” Jack smiled.

“Really. It's no big deal. Just...”

“Are you uncomfortable around us?” Gavin looked a little hurt and Ryan's heart twisted.

“No! Well... I mean. Not really. It's just.” He looked down. “It's nothing.”

“Ryan. Walk with me.” Geoff stood from the table and Ryan followed without hesitation, letting the other man lead him to an elevator. Geoff said nothing on the ride down, just crossed his arms and stared straight ahead. The doors opened into a pristine garage full of cars, some in perfect condition, others on lifts for repairs. Geoff leaned against a dark red Ferrari. “Out with it. What's on your mind. Talk to me man to man.”

“Am I safe?” Ryan cursed himself for blurting out the question. Geoff blinked then smiled.

“You are the safest man in the world right now Mr. Haywood. Listen. It's not everyday that Gavin finds someone he genuinely likes.”

“That's what Michael said.”

“Well it's true. And it's even more rare that he brings someone around here. If he hooks up with someone he usually takes them to a hotel or to his safe house. And I don't open my doors to just anybody.”

“Why me then?”

“I'm not going to lie to you. I see potential in you. Not just for Gavin, but for this crew.”

“But I'm not- I'm nobody. I have nothing to bring to the table. And, as long as we're being honest with each other, I don't think I'd want to be a part of this. Your life is terrifying.” Geoff gave him a sympathetic smile.

“Everyone has _something_ to bring to my table. Now I don't know how long this thing that Gavin wants is going to last, but for the time being, what you bring to the table is a way to keep my boy happy. And that's worth more to me than your ability to hold a gun. Which- by the way- I know you know how to do.”

“I mean, I've been to the shooting range a few times, but that's-” Ryan ran a hand through his hair.

“Tell you what. You help Gavin with tech for one week, and anything you want is yours. I'm sure you'd like to get rid of some of that debt.”

“How did you-?”

“Ryan, please.” Geoff rolled his eyes. “Anyway. Work with me for a week. See how you like it. If you want out, cool. No hard feelings. Your debt will be gone and you'll have no obligation to come back here ever again. Unless Gavin wants you to. You'll always be welcome. But if you stick around...” He flashed Ryan a grin. “You'll have the whole world in your hands.”

“I-” Ryan started.

“Think about it.” Geoff gave him a pat on the shoulder and left him standing in the garage dumbfounded as he returned to the elevator.

 

xoxo

 

This wasn't supposed to be this long. It was a one sentence prompt.

But here we are.

One more chapter lads.

 

Comments, Kudos and Bookmarks make my day!

 

Much Love,

Alex

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's pretty much all filth tbqh

Ryan didn't know how long he stayed in the garage, pacing slowly between the cars, running his fingertips over them cautiously. He picked out the ones that belonged to Gavin easily. Anything with gold accents had his name written all over it. Geoff's offer rang in his ears. Be a part of the Fakes... Even the thought of a week in this life, behind the scenes, had his heart racing.

“He's joking... There's no way. It can't be that easy...” His voice echoed off the walls.

“What can't be that easy?” Ryan whipped around when he heard Gavin's voice behind him.

“ _Shit_.” He gasped. “Are you always this quiet?”

“I'm tempted to say yes but the Crew will tell you different.” Gavin smiled. “What's the matter?” Ryan bit his lip.

“I think... Geoff just offered me a job.”

“Wot?” Ryan found himself smiling despite the situation when Gavin's accent came out thick with surprise.

“He offered me a week trial working tech with you.”

“Are you going to do it?” Gavin's excitement was clear and the thought of saying no and disappointing him hurt more than Ryan cared to admit.

“I don't know.” He sighed, answered honestly. “It's a tempting offer but-”

“You're afraid. I understand. I was too.” Gavin closed the distance between them. “I won't push you. But I think it could be good for you.” Ryan swallowed when the Brit put a hand on his chest. “Will you at least think about it?”

“I am...” Ryan put a hand on Gavin's waist and drew him in closer. “What do you see with... Whatever _this_ is?”

“You and me? Not sure yet to be honest. You're sweet and _bloody_ handsome. I'd like to see where it goes. And I think you'd get on well with the rest of the Crew.”

“You mean that, or are you just trying to keep me around as a bed warmer?” Ryan teased, his nose just brushing Gavin's as he laughed.

“Would you be mad if I said it was a bit of both?”

“Not at all.” He leaned down and pressed a careful kiss to Gavin's lips.

“I suppose we both have some promises to keep too don't we?” He murmured. “You have to take me dancing-” he pressed _impossibly_ closer, “-and I think I own you a proper shag after the stunt I pulled.”

“Now _that_ I won't say no to.” Ryan kissed him again, slower, deeper, his fingers digging into his hips. Gavin moaned sweetly for him and he shivered. He was caught in a war between arousal and his own common sense, and- to his dismay- arousal seemed to be winning. Ryan liked to think of himself as a rational man, he thought things through and rarely did anything on impulse, but Gavin... Gavin was intoxicating. Something about the young man drew him in and kept a vicelike grip on him. Despite his rational brain screaming at him to turn and run, he kept his grip on Gavin's hips turning them around and pinning him to the hood of a car and pushing a knee between his thighs.

“Ryan-” Gavin broke their kiss breathlessly and threaded his fingers through Ryan's hair. “Bloody hell. You sure know how to treat a boy don't you?” A light tug to his hair had Ryan moaning as he kissed down Gavin's throat.

“I've never had any complaints.” He smirked, pushing Gavin's t-shirt up so he could continue his trail of kisses and soft bites down his chest and stomach, sinking to his knees slowly and pulling his loose sweatpants down as he went. When he took Gavin's cock in his hand and licked slowly from base to tip before taking it into his mouth, Ryan was rewarded with a sugar sweet moan and another tug to his hair. He ignored the pleas to have it faster- to have _more_. This was his was of getting back at him for the teasing he'd been put though earlier that morning.

“ _God_ Ryan- you're so good-” Gavin gasped, his back arching. “You look so lovely on your knees.” Ryan moaned around the cock in his mouth and took it in deeper, breathing though his nose and holding Gavin's hips tight, his fingers sinking into soft flesh and his nails leaving bright red crescents in his skin. Gavin's whimper when he pulled away sent a shiver down Ryan's spine and his cock throbbed. “Don't stop-” He begged.

“I'm not stopping.” Ryan assured him, his voice coming out gravely and wrecked. “Turn around for me sweetheart.” Gavin's blush spread down to his chest as he complied, planting his hands on the hood of the car and bending over while Ryan spread him open, licking over his hole with a groan.

“Shit! You talented bastard- God-” Gavin started babbling as Ryan ate him out, one hand keeping him spread while the other wrapped around his leaking cock.

“You're so good baby.” Ryan turned the praise back on him, licking two fingers and pushing one in slowly. “You open up so nice for me.”

“Check- Check the glove compartment.” Gavin panted. “With how often Geoff and Michael fool around, there's bound to be lube in there.”

“Want me to fuck you right here? On your boss' car?” Ryan raised an eyebrow. “What if he comes back, hmm? How's he going to feel about seeing another man fucking his precious Golden Boy right out in the open?” He crooked his finger and drew out a high whine.

“Ryan you- you bloody _tease_.”

“Can't handle a taste of your own medicine?” Ryan hummed as he worked in a second finger. “Figured the _notorious_ Golden Boy would be able to hold his own.”

“I swear to god Ryan-” Gavin huffed and Ryan saw him smirk. “Maybe I'll call Geoff down here. He'll show you how to do me right. You might learn a thing or-” He broke off with a moan when Ryan pushed his fingers in deeper and stood, pressing up behind him.

“You were saying?” He teased. “Or are you going to keep complaining until you get a cock in you?”

“You already know me so well. Are you sure we haven't hooked up before?”

“Oh I think I'd remember an ass like this.” Ryan practically purred in his ear. “Wait a second for me, alright?” He pulled his fingers out slowly and went around to open the passenger side door of the sleek black Lamborghini and dug around in the glove compartment until his hand closed around a small bottle. He held it up for Gavin to see and he laughed breathlessly when he saw it.

“Of course it's more than half empty.” He rolled his eyes as Ryan popped the cap off and poured a generous amount over his fingers. He slid two in easily, his other hand splayed over Gavin's lower back, keeping him bent over as he fingered him open to the sound of his sweet moans.

“Think you can handle one more?”

“I'm not going to break.” Gavin muttered, his face buried in the crook of his arm.

“One more.” Ryan eased in a third finger and sucked another dark hickey into Gavin's skin, right under the one Geoff had left there. He pushed his borrowed sweatpants down with his clean hand when Gavin started begging for more.

“You're so damn _big_ Ryan.” He moaned, pushing his hips back as Ryan slid in slowly, gritting his teeth and holding Gavin's waist tight.

“You look so pretty taking my cock Gavin.” Ryan groaned, setting a brutally slow pace, keeping his thrusts long and deep, making Gavin squirm. “So fucking tight-”

“H-Harder- please-”

“Needy.” He chided, giving him a light slap on the ass.

“Just assumed you wouldn't want to get walked in on again. Or does being watched turn you on?” Gavin teased, looking back over his shoulder. Ryan snapped his hips forward drawing out a sharp gasp. He would never admit it, but Gavin was right. The thought of _any_ of the Fakes catching him fucking their Golden Boy filled him with a pleasant mix of dread and excitement. What would Ramsey say? He was so protective of Gavin. Would he step in to stop him or offer encouragement? Or maybe he would join them. The thought alone had Ryan on edge. He was already somehow incapable of saying no to Gavin, he couldn't imagine the effect a man like Geoff would have on him. The Kingpin exuded confidence and total control, traits that Ryan admired and wish he could emulate. He dug his fingers deeper into Gavin's hips and picked up his pace, moaning shamelessly when he tightened around his cock.

“Fuck-” He gasped. The sounds of skin hitting lube-slick skin echoed in the garage with their moans, and Ryan's ears burned.

“Ry-Ryan-!” Gavin whimpered after a particularly deep thrust and he smirked, grabbing hold of messy, dirty blond hair and pulling the younger man's head back so that he could see his reflection in the windshield of Geoff's car.

“Look at you... So fucking wrecked.” Ryan whispered in his ear. Gavin braced himself on one elbow and reached back to cup the nape of Ryan's neck making him press in closer, pushing his cock in deeper.

“You're one to talk-” Their eyes met in the reflection and Ryan doubled his efforts. Gavin trembled like he was about to fall forward and he tightened his grip on his hair, holding him up and making his back arch. “I'm-”

“My pretty Golden Boy-” He groaned. “Cum for me beautiful.”

“ _Shit_!” Gavin's hand went to his cock and Ryan didn't stop him, watching over his shoulder as he gave himself a few quick strokes before he came on the hood of Geoff's car. “Ryan! _Fuck-_ Yes-!”

“Christ-” Ryan wrapped an arm around Gavin's chest and held him close, his hips stuttering then stilling as he came deep inside him, kissing his shoulder.

“Oh my god-” Gavin panted, trembling. He whimpered and Ryan gave a few more slow thrusts as his cock started to soften inside him, biting back a quiet whine of his own, pushing himself just past being over stimulated. “Are you really going to go again?” He teased over his shoulder, kissing Ryan on the cheek.

“I might be able to if you give me a minute.” He huffed, smiling.

“You are just _filthy_ aren't you? Bet you'd look so good stuffed with a cock.. Geoff or Jack could fill you up nice. Maybe even Michael or Jeremy.” Ryan's cock twitched and he moaned. “That'd be a sight- one of my Lads fucking you while you sucked me off.”

“Gavin-”

“Actually. I'd rather see you with Geoffrey.” Ryan shuddered and came again while Gavin laughed a little. “You'd be _so good_ for us.”

“Please- I-”

“You change gears so quick. Like being told what to do, huh?” Ryan nodded, tucking his face in against Gavin's neck, more embarrassed than he could ever remember being. He hated to admit it, but he wanted, no _needed_ , to give up control from time to time. “Oh Ryan.” Gavin cooed. “Lovely Ryan.” He reached back to thread his fingers through Ryan's hair again. “Just tell me what you need.”

“I don't think I can-”

“You don't have to now. Let's get you cleaned up and go play Mario Kart with the Lads, yeah?”

 

Another bonus to Geoff and Michael's apparent inability to keep their hands off of each other, was that there were plenty of supplies to clean up with in the glovebox. Luckily, he'd managed to keep from staining the sweatpants Geoff had loaned him. Gavin leaned against his shoulder as they rode the elevator up, smiling but not speaking. Nothing needed to be said.

When the doors opened, all eyes turned to them and Ryan could feel his face heating up. He had no reason to think that anyone knew what had just happened, but it felt like they did. Especially when Jeremy turned red and avoided eye contact and Geoff smirked at him. Gavin hurried to his bathroom and told Ryan to go sit with Michael and Jeremy, an order he followed without question.

“Get ready to get your ass handed to you.” Michael grinned as Gavin came back into the living room in a new pair of pajama pants.

“Be nice Michael.” He scolded playfully. Ryan smiled at the way he said Michael's name, his accent stretching out the vowels.

“This is _Mario Kart_ bitch! No such thing as nice. No friends here.” Michael scoffed, tossing him a controller.

 

Ryan was surprised that he managed to hold his own as well as he did against the Lads. He was nowhere near as good as Michael or Jeremy, but he won a couple of races. He didn't notice the time passing until Jack mentioned something about getting dinner.

“I should... probably get home.” He told them when Gavin asked if he wanted to come along. “My cat's probably pissed.” He'd changed back into his own clothes by then.

“I'll take you home.” Geoff offered.

“I'll grab a cab.”

“Nah. You ride in style today.” A tattooed hand rested on his shoulder.

“I put my number in your phone.” Gavin smiled. “Text me about going dancing.”

“I will.” Ryan assured him as he leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

“And I'll ask Geoff about what we talked about in the garage.” He added quietly in his ear. Ryan suppressed a shiver before Jeremy slapped him on the back.

“Let me know when you stream next. I'll stop in if we're not working.”

 

After Ryan said his awkward goodbyes, he followed Geoff back to the garage, holding his breath as they approached the car he'd fucked Gavin against earlier, but letting out a sigh of relief when Geoff opened the door to the red Ferrari instead. He was surprised by the silence of the drive, expecting some sort of interrogation about what had taken him and Gavin so long, but thankful that it never came. He pointed out his apartment complex and was starting to get out when they parked before Geoff grabbed his arm.

“Ryan, I was serious about what I said earlier. I really want you to consider it.”

“I will Geoff. Thanks for... well, not killing me and opening your doors to me even though I had no part in that plan.” Truth be told, he _was_ a little pissed about the circumstances that led to the day's events.

“Anytime.” Geoff handed him a business card. “Give me a call when you make a decision. Or if you ever need anything.”

“Will do.” Ryan shook his hand and smiled, getting out of the car and shutting the door. He was halfway to his building when Geoff called out to him again.

“Oh, and Ryan?” He turned to see Geoff leaning over to the passenger side with the window rolled down. “Don't ever fuck Gavin on one of my cars again.” Ryan choked.

“How-”

“You think I don't have security cameras down there motherfucker?” He laughed. “Take it easy Haywood!” And with that, Ryan was left standing outside, keys in hand, mouth hanging open and his face burning.

 

It was two months before Ryan got in touch with Geoff again. He and Gavin had spoken quite a few times, but hadn't seen each other again yet. He spent every evening turning the business card between his fingers, contemplating the situation, but he didn't give it much _serious_ thought until an eviction notice was pinned to his door.

“What's up?” Trevor asked from his couch when he slammed the door shut after ripping the paper down. He crumpled it up and tossed it at his friend without a word and he made a sympathetic noise. “I'd offer you my couch but I'm up shit creek too. That building is falling apart so I'm looking for a new place.”

“I know.” Ryan cracked a can of diet Coke and sat down next to him with an aggrivated sigh. “Don't worry. I'll figure something out...” Geoff's business card sat on the coffee table, taunting him. Matte black with a gold crown embossed above his phone number. “Give me a minute.” He picked up the card and went to his bedroom to dial the number with shaking hands.

“ _Ramsey_.” Came Geoff's steady voice from the other end of the line.

“Geoff. It's Ryan Haywood.”

“ _Hey! What's up?_ ”

“It's a long story but...” Ryan took a deep breath. “I'm in.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's the end! Lemme know if you want me to expand on this verse at all. It's been a joy to write and you've all been lovely.  
> Comments, kudos and bookmarks are always welcome.  
> Have a prompt for me? Hop on over to my Tumblr (alexander--reid) and shoot me an ask! To find prompt lists I've reblogged go to /tagged/prompts 
> 
> Much Love!  
> Alex


End file.
